Love U
by alluka.red
Summary: Mempunyai Sixthsense itu bisa keberuntungan dan juga bisa dibilang kutukan. Itulah yang terjadi pada diriku. Gadis biasa yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa "merepotkan".


**Love U**

**By****:****Honey**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Haruno Sakura-Uchiha Itachi-Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning: AU,****OOC,**** Typo, ****dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Mempunyai Sixthsense itu bisa keberuntungan dan juga bi****sa**** dibilang kutukan. Itulah yang terjadi pada diriku. Gadis biasa yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa ****"****merepotkan****"****.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

"Huuuuffttt,,, hampir-saja aku tertangkap." gumamku terengah-engah

"Sakura." terdengar seseorang memanggilku

"Sasuke kun."

"Kau kenapa sakura ?"

"Err.. Aku tidak apa-apa sasuke kun."

Hufft..haruskah aku jujur kalau tadi aku berangkat sekolah dikejar oleh arwah lelaki yang kepalanya hampir putus. Oh, Tidak ! Aku tak ingin dicap gadis aneh ! Kenapa nasibku sungguh SIAALLL..

Oh, iya ! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura siswi kelas XII Konoha High School. Aku gadis biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan sixthsense, kemampuan ini ku dapatkan dari ibuku. Walau aku bisa melihat arwah dari kecil tapi aku tetap saja ketakutan kalau melihat arwah yang menyeramkan.

"Hn… ayo masuk."

"…" aku hanya menganggukan kepala

Hampir saja kelupaan perkenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke teman sekelasku. Pemuda tampan dengan segudang prestasi. Aku sangat menyukainya dan aku berharap dia bisa menjadi kekasihku.

**Skip Time **

"Sakura mau ke kantin gak ?" Tanya Ino sahabatku

"Tidak Ino."

"Hemm.. Ya sudah." ucap Ino melangkah keluar kelas

Huuuftt.. menyebalkan tiap kali aku kekantin pasti saja aku melihat Sasuke-kun dikelilingi gadis-gadis genit. Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan.

**-Library-**

Disinilah aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan membaca buku. Selain menambah wawasan aku bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku pada gadis-gadis itu. Yupz,, sambil menyelam minum air kan hehe..

"Ahh.. Apakah itu arwah ?" pekikku dalam hati saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan jendela. Ogh..siiaaall sekali hidupku.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan sosok itu pun melihat kearah Sakura dan mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa melihatku ?" Tanya sosok itu ke sakura

"…." Aku hanya bisa diam tak mampu berkata. Baru kali ini ada arwah yang mengajak berbicara padaku

"Apa kau bisa melihatku ?" Tanya lagi sosok itu

"AArrrrghhhh… aku tak melihat apa pun." Teriakku ketakutan sambil berlari keluar perpustakaan.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Haruno Sakura ya ? Ah, aku panggil Sakura-chan ya. Oh iya, kamu bisa memanggilku Itachi-kun" ucapnya padaku. Ya Tuhan, sungguh sial sekali nasibku, kenapa arwah ini jadi mengikutiku bagi yang bisa melihatnya saat ini dia sedang duduk diatas mejaku. Huuffftt, mudah-mudahan dia tak membuat masalah, aku tak ingin dihukum oleh Orochimaru-sensei.

Ku abaikan dia mengoceh banyak hal saat ini mataku hanya tertuju pada sosok pujaan hatiku, Sasuke-kun tampan sekali. Kami-sama aku harap dia bisa jadi kekasihku. Ehm, kalau diperhatikan Itachi-kun wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke-kun cuma beda tingkah lakunya saja yang tak bisa diam tapi tetap Sasuke-kun lah yang terbaik. Entah kenapa hati dan mataku tak bisa berpaling padamu Sasuke-kuuuuun. (mohon maklum gadis remaja sedang kasmaran khukhukhu)

"Oh jadi Sasuke-chan yang kau sukai ?" Celetuk itachi yang tahu kalau gadis pink itu terus memperhatikan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"APAAA !." Teriakku terkejut dengan ucapan itachi-kun. Ugh, kenapa dia bisa tahu isi hatiku.

Seketika itu semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut pink itu dan tak ketinggalan pelototan maut dari Orochimaru-sensei.

"Haruno Sakura ! Keluar dari ruanganku !" Ucap Orochimaru-sensei dengan nada dingin dan sinis

.

.

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati hembusan angin. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang nyaman saat keadaanku seperti ini. Huuffft, menyebalkan kenapa aku selalu sial kalau berurusan dengan arwah. Ogh, kami-sama bisakah ubah kesialanku ini menjadi keberuntungan. Aku selalu berharap kemampuanku dapat bermanfaat dan bisa membawa keberuntungan padaku mudah-mudahan kami-sama mengabulkan harapanku. Amien.

"Sakura-chan...hei,Sakura...Sakura-chan bangun !" Panggil Itachi membangunkan Sakura yang sebentar lagi tertidur dengan nyenyak

"Eeenghh... Ada apa Itachi-kun ?" Tanya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya

"Sumimasen... Aku tak tahu kau akan berteriak seperti itu dan membuatmu diusir oleh Orochimaru-sensei." Jawab Itachi dengan perasaan bersalah

"Aaa... gak masalah ko'. Aku tadi hanya terkejut mendengar ucapanmu Itachi-kun."

"Berarti ucapanku benar kalau kau menyukai Sasuke." Ucap Itachi menggoda Sakura

"A..an..ano.." Ucap sakura tergagap dengan wajah yang merah merona

"Begitu ya. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat nanti kau akan menyesal." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedih seketika itu sosok Itachi lenyap bersama hembusan angin

"Ekh... Itachi-kun ! Kenapa dia pergi ?"

.

.

Jadi pengurus perpustakaan itu sangat meyebalkan terlebih lagi kalau hanya sendirian saat mengangkat tumpukan buku-buku yang berat ini. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan bertambah tinggi kalau tiap hari mengangkat yang berat-berat seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan kuat sekali." Celetuk itachi mengagetkan sakura

"Ah, Itachi-kun mengagetkan saja. Ini sangat berat aku sangat susah mengangkat ini semua."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan teman-temanmu sakura chan ?"

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan."

"Aah, kenapa tidak minta bantuan saja ke Sasuke. Lihat dia berjalan kearah kita."

"A..ak..aku..m..ma..malu meminta bantuannya Itachi-kun."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu"

Fiiiuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...

Bbbruuuuukkkkkk... Seketika itu juga semua tumpukan buku-buku jatuh berserakan dilantai

"Itachi ! Apa yang kamu lakukan !"

"Haha itu tiupan angin no jutsu. Lihat aku membantumu selebihnya itu urusanmu ya." Ucap itachi dan langsung menghilang

"Kau tak apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura-chan dengan tergesa merapikan semua buku yang berserakan

"Kamu selalu mengatakan itu tapi lihat kondisimu malah kerepotan. Sini biar aku yang angkat semua buku itu." Ucap Sasuke-kun yang langsung berdiri mengangkat tumpukan buku

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang telah merah merona

"Hn." gumam Sasuke

.

.

Hatiku sangat senang karna bisa dekat dengan Sasuke ini semua karna bantuan Itachi-kun. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang sekolah sambil memikirkan ucapan Itachi tentang menyatakan cinta. Aku malu kalau harus menyatakan cinta duluan, kan tidak mungkin perempuan bertindak seperti itu lagi pula aku tak percaya diri aku takut Sasuke-kun menolakku. Aku banyak kekurangannya tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang selalu mengelilingi Sasuke-kun. Ugh, tapi sampai kapan aku akan memendam perasaanku ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok Itachi sedang duduk dibangku taman dan langsung aku menghampirinya dan ingin menanyakan kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Itachi-kun" panggilku

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau kemari ?" tanya dia padaku

"Kau merokok Itachi-kun ? Itukan tak boleh."

"Aaaa...boleh ko'. Kalau didunia manusia umurku lebih tua darimu jadi tak masalah aku bisa merokok sesukaku."

"Ooo..gitu ya. Itachi-kun arigato karna bantuanmu aku bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke ?"

"Entahlah Itachi-kun. Aku tak percaya diri dan malu aku takut dia menolakku."

"Kenapa harus malu dan takut Sakura-chan ?"

"A...ak..aku...aku hanya.."

"Cepatlah Sakura-chan jangan sampai kau terlambat dan menyesal pada akhirnya. Tenang saja aku akan mendukungmu Sakura-chan." ucap Itachi langsung memotong ucapan Sakura

"Ehhh.. Benarkah itu Itachi-kun." ucap Sakura dengan senang

"Tentu Sakura-chan. Kamu sangat cocok dengan Sasuke." ucap Itachi dengan lirih

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu Itachi-kun ?" tanya Sakura keheranan

"Bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan. Ah, bye-bye sampai jumpa besok ya Sakura-chan" ucap Itachi dengan sosok yang melayang pergi meninggalkan sakura duduk sendirian ditaman

"Kebiasaan pergi seenaknya dasar arwah yang aneh. Ah, sudah mulai senja aku harus segera pulang" ucapku melihat langit yang hampir gelap

.

.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada sofa yang empuk sambil memperhatikan kaa-san menonton acara favoritnya sinetron kejar tayang yang episodenya beratus-ratus dari sesion satu sampai sesion kesekian tak kelar-kelar kisahnya apa kaa-san tak bosan ya.

"Kaa-san kalau orang mati dan arwahnya masih didunia ini , apakah arwah itu masih ada urusan didunia ini ya kaa-san ?" Tanyaku penasaran pada kaa-san

"Ya, begitulah. Banyak arwah yang belum siap meninggalkan dunia ini. Terutama orang yang sebaya denganmu. Mereka masih punya impian yang besar, mereka masih sedih meninggalkan keluarganya, atau datang menemui orang yang sangat ia dipikirkan." Jawab ibuku dengan jelas

Aku kepikiran apa ya yang membuat Itachi-kun masih tertahan didunia ini.

.

.

Ddrrttdddrrtt...dddrrrrttttt...dddrrrrtttttt...

"Halo, Sakura-chan."

"Aaa,,ada apa Sasori-nii ?"

"Bisakah kau antarkan map biru yang ada diatas meja belajarku ke kampusku. Aku sangat membutuhkan map itu."

"Emmm, tapi kan sekarang sudah malam nii-san. Aku takut."

"Kumohon Sakura-chan... Aku sangat membutuhkan map itu sekarang"

"Baiklah nii-san. Tapi nanti traktir belikan aku stawberry-cheese-cake ya."

"Tentu saja imoutou-ku tersayang."

.

.

Aku sangat benci pergi keluar rumah saat malam hari karna tentu saja banyak sekali arwah yang berkeliaran dan aku benci saat melihat arwah yang keadaannya sangat buruk itu sangat menyeramkan belum lagi gangguan dari mereka dan gangguan dari pemuda berandal. Huufftt, tapi demi membantu nii-san akan ku lakukan lagi pula nii-san berjanji membelikan cake kesukaanku.

Ogh, iya Sasori itu nii-san-ku. Dia kuliah di Konoha University hebatkan dan sebentar lagi dia akan jadi dokter muda. Aku bangga padamu nii-san dan nanti aku juga akan menyusulmu menjadi dokter.

.

.

"Hey, Sasori-nii. Ini mapnya jangan lupa belikan aku cake kesukaanku ya nii-san."

"Arigato Saku-chan. Tentu aku akan belikan untukmu Saku-chan."

"Aku pulang ya nii-san."

"Hati-hati Saku-chan."

Baru saja aku berbalik kebelakang aku mendapati sosok yang familiar dimataku ya tak salah lagi itu sosok Itachi-kun sedang apa dia dikampus ini. Aku sangat penasaran sampai tak terasa kakiku melangkah mendekati Itachi-kun.

"Itachi-kun." Panggilku setengah berteriak tapi lagi-lagi dia pergi menghilang. Aku sangat penasaran dengan Itachi-kun adakah orang yang dia kenal dikampus ini. Besok aku harus bisa bertemu dengannya aku ingin tahu apa yang menahan arwahnya didunia ini.

.

.

**Keesokan Hari**

Ugghh,,kemana sih Itachi-kun. Kenapa hari ini aku tak menemui sosoknya kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati penasaran olehnya.

"Hey, forehead."

"Eh, Ino-pig. Kau mengagetkanku !"

"Salah sendiri melamun. Kau dicari Sasuke tuch."

"Hah !"

"Cepat sana ! Dia menunggumu diruang OSIS."

Seketika itu juga aku berlari keruang OSIS. Tak kusangka Sasuke mencariku, aku senang sekali sekaligus gugup. Ada apa ya dia mencariku...

.

.

Ku hentikan langkahku saat aku melihat Sasuke-kun sedang bersama Hinata-chan. Melihat mereka berdua aku menjadi cemburu mereka sangat cocok Hinata merupakan sekretaris OSIS sedangkan Sasuke-kun menjadi ketua OSIS. Benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi Sasuke-kun tampan dan sempurna sedangkan Hinata cantik dan anggun.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Kenapa diam didepan pintu ? Kau sudah ditunggu Sasuke tuch. Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucap Hinata dan beranjak pergi keluar dari ruang OSIS

Uggghh, aku jadi malu kenapa aku jadi mudah ditebak seperti ini. Aku jadi tak enak hati karna telah berburuk sangka pada Hinata.

"Sakura."

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun" jawabku dengan hati yang berdebar-debar

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Err, aku bingung ingin kuliah dimana. Tapi aku ingin menjadi dokter."

"Ehh.. Impian Sasuke ingin menjadi dokter." Ucapku dengan penasaran,ternyata Sasuke-kun mau curhat denganku senangnya hatiku

"Aku dulu memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki dan dia telah meninggal."

Hening seketika

"Jadi aku ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa menolong semua orang. Sakura apakah aku pantas menjadi dokter ?"

" Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Kau kan cerdas pasti kau bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat."

"Benarkah Sakura ?"

"Sasuke-kun cocok jadi dokter sangat cocok percayalah Sasuke-kun." Jawabku menggebu-gebu

"Syukurlah, aku senang cerita hal ini padamu Sakura. Hatiku menjadi tenang dan lega." Ucap sasuke dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis

"Aku juga senang bisa mendengarkankan ceritamu."

"Arigato Sakura. Kau gadis yang manis berbeda dengan gadis lainnya."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun." Ucapku dengan wajah yang telah merah padam mendengarkan pujian dari Sasuke-kun

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilku dengan hati yang berdebar-debar

"Hn. Ada apa ?"

"A...apa..apakah kau telah mempunyai kekasih ?" tanyaku dengan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan gugup

"Hn, belum."

.

.

Hatiku senang tak terkira bisa berduaan bersama Sasuke-kun apalagi ditambah menjadi tempat curhatnya. Rasa ini tak bisa kulukiskan mengetahui Sasuke-kun belum mempunyai kekasih berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal karna seharian ini aku tak bertemu dengan Itachi-kun.

Lebih baik aku ke taman mudah-mudahan aku bisa bertemu dengannya ditaman.

.

.

"Hey,Itachi-kun." panggilku ke Itachi yang sedang duduk dibangku taman

"Sakura-chan sedang apa kau kemari ?"

"Aku mencarimu tahu."

"Ada apa mencariku Sakura-chan ?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang menahan arwahmu didunia ini Itachi-kun ?"

"Emm, itu ya. Aku ada disini karna ingin bertemu dengan temanku, bisa dibilang dia sahabatku dari kecil aku menyayanginya dan sangat mencintainya. Saat itu hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas tahun, aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa memenuhi janji itu karna aku mengalami kecelakaan saat aku menuju tempat ketemuanku dengannya. Padahal aku sudah membawa hadiah dan sebuket bunga mawar kesukaannya dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan perasaanku padanya sejak dulu."

"Maaf aku jadi membuatmu mengingatmu tentang masa lalumu." Ucapku terharu dan merasa bersalah pada Itach-kun

"Tak apa Sakura-chan. Jadi aku ingin kau cepat menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat dan menyesal seperti diriku."

"Tenang saja soal itu Itachi-kun aku pasti menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Ogh iya aku pernah melihatmu di Konoha University apa kau ada urusan disana Itachi-kun ?"

"Gadis yang kucintai itu dia kuliah disana. Dia bernama Inuzuka Hana."

.

.

Saat ini aku telah berada di Konoha University aku ingin tahu siapa yang bernama Inuzuka Hana, aku ingin membantu Itachi-kun agar bisa bertemu dengan sahabat yang sangat dicintainya.

"Saku-chan sedang apa disini ?"

"Eh, nii-san gak ada apa-apa. Untuk apa nii-san bawa cake itu ?"

"Ada gadis yang berulang tahun kalau gak salah namanya Hana, Inuzuka Hana dia satu fakultas denganku Saku-chan."

"Inuzuka Hana yang mana orangnya nii-san ?"

"Itu gadis yang berambut hitam dan panjang. Apa kau ada urusan dengannya Saku-chan."

"Tidak nii-san." Ucapku terburu-buru dan langsung berlari. Aku harus menemukan Itachi-kun mungkin ini kesempatan yang baik mempertemukan mereka.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh akhirnya aku menemukanmu Itachi-kun. Ayo ikut aku sekarang kesempatan yang baik kau bertemu dengan Inuzuka Hana."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan sahabat yang kau cintai Itachi-kun."

"Dia telah memiliki kekasih Sakura-chan."

"Hah ? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia telah memiliki kekasih apa kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya !"

"Sudahlah ini semua percuma."

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin melakukannya tapi biarkan aku yang melakukannya aku ingin dia tahu kalau kau ada disini dan kau sangat mencintainya." Ucapku tegas pada Itachi-kun

.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga mawar yang nantinya kuberikan pada Inuzuka Hana. Nafasku tertahan melihat sosok Itachi-kun yang berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah yang tertunduk menahan kesedihannya. Aku mantapkan hatiku aku harus membantu Itachi-kun. Aku sedih melihat dia yang seperti ini.

"Cukup Sakura-chan ini semua percuma dia tak akan mengingatku." Ucap Itachi-kun pesimis

Kuhiraukan ucapannya setelah aku membeli sebuket mawar aku harus menemui gadis itu aku tak ingin melihat wajah Itachi-kun yang selalu bersedih seperti ini.

.

.

"Maaf apakah kau yang bernama Inuzuka Hana." Ucapku pada gadis yang sedang duduk ditaman

"Benar. Kau siapa ya ?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura ini buket..."

"Ah, maaf. Aku suka sekali dengan bunga itu." Ucap Hana memotong ucapan Sakura

"..."

"Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau aku menyukai bunga itu kecuali dia. Dia orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Tapi dia telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu." Ucap Hana dengan meneteskan air mata

"..." Aku hanya diam mendengarkan dia berbicara mengenai Itachi-kun sosok yang saat ini berada disamping Hana

"Dihari ulang tahunku kami berjanji akan bertemu. Kutunggu tapi dia tak datang. Sampai kutahu ternyata dia telah tiada. Saat mendengar kabar itu aku sempat tak percaya. Aku tak percaya aku telah ditinggal pergi olehnya. " Ucap Hana sambil menangis

"..." Aku tetap diam dan terus memperhatikan sosok Itachi-kun yang saat ini tetap ada disamping Hana dan ku tahu pandangan mata Itachi-kun terus menatap wajah Hana

"Itu sebabnya aku kaget. Melihatmu membawa buket mawar dihari ulang tahunku. Kebetulan sekali." Ucap Inuzuka Hana sambil menyeka air mata

"Mungkin orang itu juga yang telah membuat kebetulan ini." Ucapku pada Hana

.

.

Inuzuka Hana begitu cantik dan baik pantas saja Itachi-kun mencintainya sampai detik ini. Perbincanganku dengan Inuzuka Hana sangat singkat walau begitu sekarang aku tahu kalau sampai detik ini Inuzuka Hana masih mengingat sahabatnya yang sangat berharga. Aku senang karna ku yakin Itachi-kun pasti bahagia telah mendengar semuanya secara langsung dari Inuzuka Hana.

"Sakura-chan terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ucap Itachi-kun padaku

"..." Apakah ini waktunya perpisahan dengan Itachi-kun

"Aku sayang kamu setelah Hana tentunya !"

"..." Hemmm, tetap arwah yang aneh

"Selamat berjuang meraih cinta Sasuke."

"Iya. Dengan dukungan Itachi-kun aku pasti mampu menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun."

"Dia pasti suka gadis seperti Sakura-chan."

"Eh ?!"

"Bye-bye Sakura-chan... Arigato." Ucap Itachi-kun dengan perlahan sosoknya telah menghilang dari hadapan Sakura

"Bye-bye Itachi-kun." Teriakku mengucap kata-kata perpisahan pada sosok Itachi-kun yang telah menghilang dan tak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengannya

"Ya ampun ! Kenapa bunga ini tidak kuberikan pada Hana." Ucapku dengan meruntuki kebodohanku

"Sakura." Terdengar seseorang memanggilku

"Ehh.. Sasuke-kun."

"Buket bunga apa, tuch ?"

"Eh, ini..."

"Aku jadi ingat mendiang kakakku. Dia ribut sekali sebelum kecelakaan itu. Dia bilang, ingin memberikan buket bunga pada gadis yang dia sukai." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura

"!" Jangan bilang kakak Sasuke itu Itachi-kun. Ya ampun, pantas saja mereka mirip.

"Kau dapat buket itu dari siapa ?"

"Eh, ti..tidak dari siapa-siapa." Ucapku gugup

"Kakakku sering bilang perasaan harus disampaikan pada orang yang kamu sukai."

"Aku..." Ucapku dengan hati yang berdebar-debar mungkin ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun

"Sakura.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

-End ?-

Omake

Tak kusangka ternyata kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami secara bersamaan. Aku sangat senang Sasuke-kun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku berharap aku dan Sasuke bisa bersama selamanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun aku buatkan makan malam ya." Ucapku pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku managemen bisnis dan kedokteran

"Hn, yang banyak tomatnya ya hime." Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil meraih tanganku dan memeluk tubuhku

"Tentu, Sasuke-kun." Ucapku dengan wajah merah merona dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur kediaman Uchiha. Sejak aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun aku sering bermain, belajar atau memasak dirumah Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah kenal dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke-kun. Mereka mempercayakanku untuk menjaga Sasuke-kun terutama saat seperti ini saat kedua orang tua Sasuke-kun pergi keluar negeri mengurusi bisnis mereka.

.

.

Memasak sambil bernyanyi itu sangat mengasyikkan. Meramaikan suasana dapur yang sunyi-senyap. Yah, karna hanya ada aku seorang disini. Mungkin nanti kalau aku menikah dan mempunyai anak dengan Sasuke-kun pasti suasana seperti ini takkan ada lagi. Uggh,, wajahku pasti sudah merah merona karna membayangkan saat-saat aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Masak yang enak Sakura-chan." Terdengar suara yang begitu familiar dipendengaranku

"Whuuuaaaa, Itachi-kun sedang apa kau ada disini ?!" Teriakku terkaget-kaget melihat sosok Itachi-kun yang sedang duduk di kursi

"Hahahaa biasa saja ekspresinya Sakura-chan. Aku disini hanya ingin melihat adikku dan calon adik iparku tentunya."

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu, saja Sakura-chan." Ucap Itachi-kun dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya

"Aniki sedang apa kau ada disini ?" Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis

"Aaa,,Sasu-chan. Aku merindukanmu otouto." Ucap Itachi-kun dengan wajah inoncent

"Sasu-kun bisa melihat Itachi-kun ?" Tanyaku terkejut mengetahui hal ini

"Hn,,tentu saja hime." Ucap Sasuke-kun dengan tenang

Sepertinya rumah ini takkan pernah sepi lagi karna ada sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata yang akan selalu meramaikan kediaman Uchiha.

-The End-

Catatan Author_

Hai, minna-san...

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke dunia fiksi ini. Aku memohon maaf karna telah menelantarkan fic ini tapi aku akan berusaha menuntaskan semua cerita yang sudah aku publish.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik _**A**__**Gift For You**_ karya _**SATORI Tae.**_

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau masih banyak kata yang salah atau cerita yang tidak memuaskan. Dan aku selalu menerima kritik saran dari kalian.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ! :-D

Lovely Honey.


End file.
